Minha
by Srta Chocolate
Summary: Um homem lindo, louro, carinhoso e fofo, contando pra quem quiser ler o quanto sua mulher é apaixonante...e acima de tudo, DELE!


Apresento a vocês: Minha – por Malfoy, é claro, porque se fosse por mim ele ficaria com muito ciúme!

_" Ela entrou e eu estava ali_

_ou será que fui que ali entrei?_

_Sem sequer pedir a menor licença."_

_(Ali, Skank)_

Está tudo bem, isso já é um fato. Eu admito. Estou apaixonado por Gina Weasley sim, e daí?

Por mim o mundo pode virar cinzas, meu cofre no Gringotes não ter um galeão sequer, a única grife, na qual eu compro minhas impecáveis roupas, não querer mais este louro lindo, rico e gostoso como cliente... Pode até não nevar mais em Londres, posso não tomar mais champanhe todos os dias, posso até morrer de fome. Nada disso me importa. Não faz diferença, se eu estiver sem ela.

Sim, sim, sim, sim! Novamente eu admito... Não dá pra viver sem a Gina, eu já não consigo mais.

Por que ela sempre tem que estar certa? Por que ela sempre consegue tudo que deseja simplesmente suspirando docemente e pondo o cabelo atrás da orelha, num gesto manhoso? Por que eu tenho sempre que me render às opiniões dela e me sentir extremamente feliz por isso? Céus, por que dentre todas as mulheres no mundo Bruxo tinha que ser ela? E por que não ela?

Ela tem a capacidade de me entorpecer, de fazer eu me sentir culpado e até consciente. Ela pode me irritar em milésimos de segundos, mas também, na mesma velocidade, pode me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ela é um mistério, mas é o _meu_ mistério. Meu e de mais ninguém.

A verdade é uma só, não existe mais Malfoy sem Weasley. Nem poções sem explosões, porque, Merlin, Gina é um desastre em poções. E pior: ela tem o prazer doentio de acabar com o _meu_ precioso laboratório toda vez que põe aqueles lindos pesinhos pezinhos na porta .Oh, Merlin sabe disso, e como sabe.

Não existe mais amanhecer sem cabelos ruivos no meu rosto, interrompendo o fluxo da minha respiração. Não há mais domingos tranqüilos em casa, caso contrário, a fúria Weasley desperta e a vermelhidão dos cabelos passa pras bochechas, e aí, adeus à minha integridade física e principalmente psicológica, porque ela é muito chantagista.

Já ouviu falar em greve de beijo? De carinhos no cabelo? De mãos conhecedoras e ágeis, que ficam sem qualquer movimento?

Ah, mas com certeza eu já. A Gina tem a capacidade de me deixar louco! Louco, alucinado, prestes a perder todo e qualquer controle, que um dia eu poderia ter tido em toda aaja tive em minha vida.

"_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios._

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos,_

_perto de uma mulher são só garotos._

_Se espelham pelos pêlos, boca e cabelo,_

_peitos e poses e apelos_

_Me agarram pelas pernas certas mulheres_

_como você me levam sempre onde querem_."

_(Garotos, Leoni)_

Ela apareceu e meu mundo virou de pernas pro ar. Se eu achava que tinha estrutura pra lidar com qualquer coisa, esta certeza se esvaiu quando eu olhei aqueles olhos castanhos pela primeira vez, quando eu beijei aqueles lábios com toda a minha necessidade, como se a minha vida estivesse rodando, como ponteiros de relógio, e corresse o risco de parar.

Toda a pose que eu tinha – quer dizer, eu ainda tenho – simplesmente foi ao chão quando ela disse: "Malfoy, o que diabos foi isso?" e a minha única reação lógica foi beijá-la novamente, com mais vontade que antes.

Honestamente, nunca entendi o que aconteceu comigo naquele dia, realmente, e também não quero ficar procurando explicação lógica pra isso, porque é ilógico e eu sou feliz por isso. Pela primeira vez eu dou razão a algo sem por quê e cheio de obstáculos, mas isso tudo soa tão certo e tão íntegro que nem vale a pena contestar.

Tudo parou quando ela me disse " Te amo", assim, de repente, de um jeito infantil, e dengoso, mas sincero. Eu fiquei atônito e ela riu. Eu me senti bobo e ela riu mais ainda. Eu perguntei "O que é?" e ela gargalhou.

Depois de um tempo descobri que minhas bochechas tinham ficado levemente vermelhas. Mas poxa, o que ela queria o quê? Eu a amava desde sempre, mas nunca tinha dito isso, assim desse modo, olhando pra ela, de frente pra ela, com os olhos dela nos meus, e quando ela disse aquelas mágicas palavras meu corpo foi esquentando e uma sensação deliciosa se espalhou pelo meu cérebro. Vai ver que era vermelha, quem sabe.

"_Sei que amores imperfeitos_

_São as flores da estação._

_Eu não quero ver você_

_Passar a noite em claro_

_Sinto muito se não fui seui mais raro amor_

_E quando o dia terminar_

_E quando o sol se inclinar_

_Eu posso pôr uma toalha e te servir o jantar_"

_(Amores Imperfeitos - Skank)_

Brigar com o meu anjinho é o inferno na Terra.

Eu fico sem ar, meus dias não passam, um mau-humor genuíno reaparece, minha secretária parece ficar mais burra que nunca, o elevador daquela droga de Ministério parece levar uma eternidade para chegar ao meu andar e, para completar, eu sempre tenho o desprazer de encontrar o Cicatriz pelos corredores. Não sendo o suficiente, a minha cama fica totalmente gelada sem ela, eu sinto frio e eu _odeio_ sentir frio. Odeio ter que acordar de noite e não poder vê-la respirando suavemente, como eu sempre fazia quando não tinha sono. Aquilo me acalmava. Odeio pensar que ela está sobrevivendo sem mim e eu? Céus, eu não posso ficar sem ela. É droga, é isso! Ela é uma droga, vicia, mata! Mas é tão gostoso morrer assim.

"_Acabo de te trair_

_Em pensamento_

_Não deixo você ouvir_

_O que te traz sofrimento_

_Acabo de me trair_

_O que é que eu estou dizendo ?_

_Se é amor tem_

_Desencontros_

_Amar também_

_Um contra o outro_

_E lutar sempre_

_Por esse amor_

_Que morre e reacende_

_Melhor"_

_(Provas de amor, Titãs)_

Uma vez que ela teve um ataque histérico no restaurante mais lindo de toda Grã-Bretanha, alegando que eu estava olhando pra um loira ridícula que estava me encarando descaradamemte. Por que ela não podia entender que a culpa não era minha? Era a mulher quem estava fazendo todo aquele teatro e eu, para variar, fiquei sendo o culpado da história. A loira nem era tão feia assim, é verdade, mas por que as mulheres sempre têm a mania de ver o que não existe?

Era mais que claro, para aquela loira azeda, horrível, que quem eu queria estava ali, na minha frente, jantando comigo, linda e RUIVA, mas bastou a Gina ver uma piscadela pra se levantar extremamente vermelha e sadicamente jogar toda a sua taça de vinho na minha camisa impecavelmente branca. A pedido dela, naquele dia, eu tinha deixado o meu comum visual preto no armário. Até parece que ela sabia.

Depois disso, ela saiu pisando firme do restaurante, e eu fiquei lá sem entender o que havia acontecido com ela, ou por que ela estava tão ciumenta. Ah, mas aquilo não ficaria assim, mas não mesmo!

Pedi a conta, deixei o dinheiro na mesa, levantei-me e fui à mesa daquela loira, figura que tinha provocado todo aquele problema na minha vida. Puxei-a pelo braço e a fiz ela ir até lá fora comigo, falar com a Gina. Claro que ela não quis, de primeira, mas logo percebeu o quanto eu podia ser perigoso e cedeu.

Acontece que tudo estava bom demais pra ser verdade. Gina não estava lá fora, não estava no carro, nem no nosso apartamento, logicamente. Ela não ia pra lá depois de brigar comigo. Só que eu não podia deixar a loira escapar, era minha chance de provar minha inocência. Comecei a pensar... A loira já estava reclamando, afinal eu estava segurando seu braço, estava frio lá fora e nada da Gina.

A Toca! É lógico! Ela só podia estar lá. E pra lá eu fui, com a loira a tira colo.

"_Tudo se torna claro,_

_pateticamente pálido_

_E o coração dispara se eu vejo o teu carro._

_A vida é tão simples,_

_mas dá medo de tocar._

_As mãos se procuram sós_

_como a gente mesmo quis_"

(Fácil, Jota Quest)

"Desculpa, amor" foi a frase mais linda que eu já tinha escutado da Gina em toda aquela noite. Abraçada a mim, sua respiração no meu pescoço, eu não ia dizer o contrário também, não é?

Sempre admirei a capacidade que ela tem de mudar de humor instantâneamente. Não que eu gostasse muito disso, já que o maior afetado sempre sou eu, mas isso é algo que se resolve com caixa de chocolate ou flores.

E é assim sempre, a gente briga e reata, a gente ofende e acaricia, a gente grita e depois fica mudo, a gente odeia e depois ama. Sempre ama, sob qualquer hipótese, é por isso que eu já não consigo viver mais sem ela, e este é o meu maior motivo de viver, ela.

Sabe, Platão afirma que duas coisas não podem ser contraditórias ao mesmo tempo, ou é ou não é. É claro que ele disse isso antes de nos conhecer... Mas na realidade, a culpa não é de Platão, não é nossa e eu realmente gostaria de saber de quem é, pra eu poder agradecer. Poder agradecer pela pelo fato de Ela ser MINHA.

N/A: Comentem!! Façam uma autora totalmente amadora feliz!! Há a continuação do ponto de vista da Gina sobre o relacionamento dos dois e se chama Meu (que dúvida!! rs), mas eu só colocarei mediante reviews!! Chantagem? Não...método a la Malfoy, apenas! Gostaria de agradecer à minha beta. Obrigada, Gi!  
Realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado! Beijo


End file.
